Glee 100- The Fabrevans Way
by thatawesomefangirl
Summary: Quinn returns to celebrate the ending of the Glee Club. As always, drama arises at McKinley and that drama may eve love Sam's new feelings for his former girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR MESSAGE: THIS IS A REMAKE OF THE GLEE 100TH EPISODE, BUT THIS IS THE FABREVANS STORY. THE QUICK PLOT DID NOT HAPPEN IN THIS FANFICTION, BUT THERE IS A QUICK FRIENDSHIP. PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY AND SEND IN REVIEWS! **

Sam did not know what to expect of the sudden feelings coming to take over him. These days have been stressful, heck, stressful was not even a word to describe it. With disappointing Finn, graduation, the end of Glee Club, and New York in mind, Sam thought that his brain would explode, but as soon as she entered the room all those thoughts faded away. It was almost as if oblivion came and stole them away from him. Her dirty blonde hair was flying behind her as if the winds of Aphrodite were blowing it that way. She wore a pink dress, a bit higher than knee's length, and her eyes, as always, let off that sparkle. Sam could not help, but stare, but the gawking did not last too long for the blonde girl's boyfriend had entered the room. Sam didn't know what to expect of this boy, but from last experiences, he knew that Quinn Fabray would not choose a guy like this. His hair was overly gelled, a bit like Blaine's, but this style did not suit the Yale. Boy. He wore a fancy attire that made him look like he was about to have tea with Cinderella. His eyes were cold and judging by the way he was giving dirty looks to everyone in the room, the boy was not compassionate. Sam sneered in disgust at Quinn's new boyfriend, but he knew that having a conversation with her would require him to at least be friendly with the boy. Sam stood up from his front seat and approached the blonde beauty. Quinn gave him a warm smile.

"It's been a while," Quinn said and hugged Sam.

He hugged the girl tight and just responded with a few words that symbolized his whole reaction, "Yeah."

Quinn had to say that she was a little disappointed when Sam broke the hug, but after she felt the little peck on her cheek, she understood why.

She let out a fake gasp and said, "Please pardon my horrible manners! Biff, this is my dear friend Sam. Sam, this is my boyfriend Biff."

Quinn could feel the tension rising when the two shook hands. Before any questions arose, Quinn quickly hugged Sam one more time and led Biff away from him. The girl turned around and mouthed,_ "We'll catch up later"_ to Sam.

Sam and Blaine met up at the Lima Bean after school. Kurt was busy helping Rachel practice for Fanny because the short girl was afraid that Santana would come in and swoop the role faster than the speed Sue picks on random students. The two friends ordered a coffee and sat down at the table closest to the window. Blaine was rambling on about how amazing New York would be, but Sam completely tuned him out. His mind was focused on Quinn, and Quinn only. It was not that he was falling for her, but it was just the feeling of reunitment. The last time he saw Quinn was at Finn's funeral, but he never got a chance to talk to her. Sam could not approach the weepy blonde who was helping Rachel control her emotions. It was a devastating time for all of them and he has not seen her ever since. Now that he has, Sam forgot how much he missed her. Every single detail from the way she smiled to the way she waved enlightened him. Too bad that enlightenment did not last long for Blaine realized that Sam was not present in the conversation.

"Quit daydreaming and answer my question, man," Blaine said with a raised eyebrow as to why Sam was not focusing.

"Oh-uh- I'm sorry, what was the question," questioned the confused blonde.

Blaine snickered, but then finally repeated himself, "How many times did you get laid with that pony-tail?"

"Son of a bitch."

Blaine laughed for a few more seconds, but then his face turned serious, "So, what are your thoughts on Quinn Fabray being back? I personally don't like her man-candy."

Sam sighed, "I dunno. It's great to her back, I mean, it's good that she's recovering from what happened, and she still looks great, and um- her eyes. Yeah, her eyes are still amazing. I mean, wow. The color and the sparkle of the-"

He was cut off by the loud and teensy bit obnoxious laugh of Blaine Anderson.

"You're still head over heels for her, aren't you? Plus, if I left you blabbering on and on you wouldn't have answered my question. What do you think of her boyfriend?"

"I am not crushing on Quinn Fabray, again. It's not fault she has great eyes," laughed Sam, "but I do hate her boyfriend. Mr. Mackintosh is all about riches and poise. The only manners he has is how to use a knife and fork. He's been insulting people all day. I personally think Quinn doesn't deserve that."

Blaine nodded in agreement and took another sip of his coffee. Sam stared out the window and watched the raindrops hiding the concrete.

"Honestly, Biff. You don't need to go with me. I will be perfectly fine by myself," Quinn said as she pecked her worried boyfriend on the lips."

He had an unsure look on his face, "But these people, princess. They're not our type. Maybe they'll hurt you."

Quinn gave him a fake smile, but inside she imagined slapping him 750 times, "I will be fine."

The blonde walked out of her old house and headed down the familiar road to a familiar restaurant. She opened her pink umbrella and protected her dazzling white dress from the rain. It was not the smartest fashion choice of the day for this weather, but the dress looked so fitting on her that she had to wear it. The rain started pouring even harder, so Quinn quickly stepped into the nearest restaurant. It was a coffee shop, and the girl was absolutely dying for a refresher. She waited in line until it was her turn.

"What do you want, ma'am?" asked the man behind the waiting table.

"Oh, just a small carmel latte," responded Quinn.

After 3 minutes had passed, the blonde girl got her coffee and went to grab napkins. When she was about to turn around to grab the napkin, she already felt a hot beverage dripping down her dress. Someone had just spilled coffee on her.

"I'm so sorry! Honestly, I didn't mean to- Quinn?" questioned the person who spilled the coffee.

Quinn looked up from wiping her dress, "Sam?"

Sam was turning all red, "I'm honestly really sorry that this happened. I didn't mean to."

She just smiled, "Hey, it's fine."

After Quinn finished cleaning herself off, she went sat at the table where Sam was sitting.

Sam was still apologizing, "I really feel bad about this."

Quinn just gave a warm smile, "Quit apologizing, bozo." She giggled.

Sam sighed, "Out of all the people I spilled coffee on, I spilled it on you."

"I know right. We are so _cliché_."

"Pardon?"

Quinn just laughed, "Ex comes back to town, but she's with a new guy. Ex and other ex meet up at a random place where one of them does something. In this common case, spilling coffee on one of us."

Sam went dark red when he heard that.

"Well, I'm guessing you know what comes next," Quinn said.

The big-lipped blondie nodded, "Ex and ex get back together and boyfriend moves his sorry ass along to someone else."

Quinn giggled, "Precisely."

"Now, Fabray, that's not going to happen to us. We're not that _cliché_, right?"

She just smirked, "Maybe, maybe not."

Quinn got up and walked off into the now light rain, leaving Sam lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was passing through the halls when he heard whispering. His curiosity overpowered the good, so. He out his ear next to the janitor closet door.

"What do you mean you didn't tell him?" whispered a harsh male voice.

"I couldn't find the time-Puck, he's not going to take this well," a much gentler voice replied.

"Are you ashamed of her?" Puck replied.

"Heavens no, but-but he'll be ashamed of me," the girl's voice said with a sniffle.

There was a breathe of silence, but Puck spoke again.

"Fabray, I hate to admit it, but this conversation is no longer private."

Noah opened the door and glared at the stunned Sam. He just pushed past him, leaving Sam alone with Quinn. Neither of them had said anything for a moment.

"Would you excuse me?" Quinn said as she walked past Sam and into the girl's bathroom.

-–-

Quinn was in the bathroom and replaying her make-up. She wiped her dripping mascara and looked into the mirror.

"Years later and I'm still crying over men."

"That's why I prefer women," a familiar voice said behind Quinn.

The blonde turned around and fell into the arms of her Latina and blonde best friend.

"Santana! Brittany!" Quinn said with enthusiasm.

Santana smiled at her friend. Brittany started jumping up and down.

"San suggested we do an Unholy Trinity number. I want it be a Britney song because I'm Brittany, bitch."

Quinn giggled at her Britney-obsessed friend, "Sounds great. What song should we do then."

A large smirk formed on Santana's face. Quinn knew that smirk would mean that they were going to have one of the best Unholy Trinity numbers ever.

Santana just whispered, "Let's just say it's going to be _toxic_..."

Holy mother of god. That was the only thought going through Sam Evans's head. The way her hips moved. It was like she had a body of a goddess that had an immortal rhythm of perfection. Her voice was like an angels. So perfect, so soft. It felt as if the Sirens were mesmerizing him to deeply fall for them. Sam knew that all these thoughts were wrong. After all, Quinn's boyfriend was sitting right there.

The blonde boy turned his head to a 90 degree angle, and at that moment he never felt more disgusted. Biff, the asshole, was texting. How could he show that much disrespect towards Quinn? It was disgusting. If Sam had an option, he would destroy Biff right now. Instead he turned to Puck.

He motioned his head towards Biff and said, "Do you still know how to throw people in the dumpster?"

Puck just smirked and nodded. Sam focused his attention back on the girls. He out of all people could read Quinn's expression. All the enthusiasm from her face disappeared. She was now looking directly at Biff who was paying no attention to her. Sam knew that must have broke her. -

-–-

The performance ended. Usually after a Unholy Trinity performance Quinn felt fantastic. Her boyfriend made it hard for her to feel fantastic.

"So, Biff, how did you enjoy Quinn's performance," Sam asked her bit friend in a sarcastic tone of voice.

She looked down and bit her lip. Quinn knew that Sam was doing this to embarrass Biff, but she made no effort to stop him.

"Uh, it was, um, fantastic," Biff replied.

"Bitch please. You spent your sorry little ass on your phone and made no effort to pay attention. What a dick," Kitty added.

Quinn mouthed a thank you to her. Sometimes Quinn loved Kitty's bitchy attitude. It enlightened her. The blonde kept looking down because after Kitty's comment, she couldn't help, but giggle. Biff stormed out of the room in a rage that made Quinn afraid that he will turn all Medusa on her. Still, she stayed and just sat in her seat. Right now was her time to celebrate the Glee Club's journey. She'll deal with Biff later.

The gang was having a dinner on Breadstixs. Quinn was forced to bring her lovely boyfriend or he would throw another tantrum. Once all of them were sitting together an awkward silence appeared. It was a very weird position where Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sam, or Biff said a word. Santana could not stand this any longer.

"I don't know about you losers, but I'm going into the bathroom where the sound of the flushing toilet is even more pleasant than this."

"I will come with!" Brittany and Quinn said at the same time.

Puck and Sam were left alone with Biff.

Biff was the first one to break the silence.

"Would you fellas mind passing on a message?"

Puck raised his eyebrow and Sam said, "Depends on what the message is."

Biff kept a straight face, "Just tell Fabray that I'm breaking up with her. I cannot let my reputation be ruined if someone finds out I'm dating a slut. Having a baby at 16, how disgusting. I wanted to tell her after dinner, since she's paying for it, but it got so boring that I needed to leave now."

Biff got up, but before he could leave Sam grabbed his arm.

"Son of a bitch."

Sam lunged himself at Biff. Puck did not stop him. He would do something too, but being in an Air Force uniform and getting into a fight would not be a good idea.

Biff was shocked to be tackled to the floor. Waitresses came running down, but nothing stopped Sam. He hit Biff so hard that blood started coming out. Gushes and gushes of red gushy blood was coming out of his nose, and soon his face started getting arm. Sam did not know he had that much power, but Biff deserved it. He did not even let him fight back.

The manager came out and everyone reported chaos. That was when Puck tried to get Sam off of Biff, but nothing worked. He kept beating the Yale boy up. The anger was escaping from Sam's eyes. Suddenly, a click-clack of heels came out from behind.

"_Sam_?"


End file.
